


Thinking of Us

by blubirdies



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Shmoop, bottom!Jensen, pining!boys, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubirdies/pseuds/blubirdies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks of Jared often. He thinks of him when he's happy, when he's sad, when he's in heat. He thinks of him even as he watches his alpha best friend fall deeper in love with Genevieve, leaving him in the background forgotten. When some truths are revealed and things aren't all what Jensen expected, they realize they're it for each other. (And have happy baby-making sex along the way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of Us

He thinks of him often. He sees them from his trailer, holding hands, giggling, smiling at whatever inside joke that Jensen would never understand. Never be allowed to understand.

 

He thinks of Jared, his long chocolate locks and his green-blue-brown-hazel eyes and longs. Yearns to touch, to hold-- to treasure and love. He thinks of him loving Genevieve, and it hurts. Hurts to know he will never be what he wants. Never will even come close to being able to touch Jared's heart as Genevieve has.

 

He thinks of that million-watt smile, and it hurts to think it'll never be directed at him the way he wants it to. That smile, that dazzling smile that leaves him breathless and starstruck, will never be his to gaze at. That dimple that dips a little bit more to one side than the other will never be his to lick and kiss and touch.

 

He will never be his. Never be anyone but Genevieve's and it fucking _hurts._ Like a punch in the stomach, leaving him angry, hurt and breathless. Leaves his chest tight and throat constricted, like he's being choked by an imaginary force gripping his pale neck.

 

Jensen also thinks of him when he's in heat. When his traitorous omega body fucking _yearns_ for not only an alpha's fat knot, but also his love, his affection. Something neither of Jensen will ever have. He thinks of him as he drives that dildo harder, faster, deeper into his sloppy-with-slick hole.

 

He thinks of his floppy hair that he would love to grip and pull at as his heavy alpha cock pushes deeper and deeper into him, sating that itch that a piece of silicone could never come close to touching.

 

“Fuck.” A whispered curse fell through a plush mouth. Jensen was in heat. He hasn't gone into heat this severe in almost 8 years, never allowed himself to. Not since he nearly begged his fucking math teacher to sate that itch when he was 16, his first heat. The worst his cheapass suppressants let him feel is a mild itch and an uncomfortable feeling that it's always hot.

 

He picks up his phone that has countless pictures of Jared and his ridiculous selfies that he looks at a bit too much, and calls Misha.

 

“Mish.” Jensen calls out, voice hoarse and almost sultry-sounding. The heat-fever causing him to play up his omega traits when in contact with an alpha.

 

“Jense- let me guess, you're calling me in your best 'fuck-me-I'm-a-helpless-omega-sex-tiger-MEOOW' not because you have the hots for me, but your in heat?” Mish asked, almost bored sounding. Jensen could _hear_ the self-righteous grin in his friend's voice.

 

“Forgot to take suppressants. Tell Jim and the crew that I won't be coming in today. Or tomorrow. Or the rest of the week.” Jensen forces his voice to sound low and gruff, almost too gruff. He purposefully forgets to say Jared's name.

 

“Let me guess, you're going to stay home with a frickin dildo and a stack of magazines or better yet, a stack of Jared's pict--” Misha' s cut off buy Jensen's broken sob.

 

“Mish, stop. Don't, not when he just called me and told me how fucking _happy_ he is to have me as his fucking Best Man for his wedding. Not now.” His voice is broken sounding and sad.

 

“Aw, Jensen. Don't worry, Jared'll realize that this bitch Genevieve isn't even worth his time.” Misha responds soothingly, alpha-mode taking over.

 

“That's just the thing, isn't it? Genevieve's not a bitch! She's sweet and nice and fucking perfect for him!” Jensen wails pathetically, already eying his stack of chickflicks.

 

“Jen, you know what you should do? MOVE. THE. FUCK. ON. Go get drunk, go to The Sun, that new gay bar and go get some action. If Jared won't realize what a catch you are, go find someone that will!” Misha's commanding voice booms through the speaker, and Jensen's overheated body is nodding in agreement.

 

Find Alpha. Get Knotted. Jensen's heat-struck mind is already planning the names of the babies his body so desperately wants.

 

“Fine Mish, come with me tonight? Be this little virgin omega's chaperone?” Jensen jokes, and Misha grins at that.

 

“Sure, Jense. Catch'ya later I have a scene soon.” Misha's voice is soon followed by the sound of beeping.

 

“Fucker hung up on me.” Jensen sat down on his bed, already stripping his clothes. His slick had seeped through his sleep pants, hard on tenting his boxers. He ground the heel of his hand into his cock, letting out a deep, hungry moan.

 

The pleasure Jensen gets from his cock is no where as good as the pleasure he gets from his hole. He pulls his boxers off, throwing it in the same pile as his shirt and pants.

 

He pulls and twists at his angry-red cock, feeling the familiar warmth pool into his stomach. His hand was already crawling to get that baby-pink dildo lying deep under the crap in his nightstand.

 

Jensen stares at it, and his hole is convulsing violently, wanting it in its depths fucking _now._ He ran out of lube weeks ago. His lack of sex-drive due to his anguish over the Jared-Genevieve issue added with his lack of a partner made his need for lube basically non-existant.

 

He confidently plunges that long, thick dildo into his mouth. He works it like it's a real cock, sliding his tongue over the head, wishing it had an actual slit that could give him actual alpha-cum. He bobs his head, forcing himself to take more and more.

 

He fights the reflex to gag and slobbers all over his chest in his efforts to fit the toy entirely in his mouth.

 

Deeming it wet enough, he props his legs up, spreading them as wide as he can, and shoves it in.

 

He yowls with pleasure, the head hitting his prostate dead on. He feels too hot, too heated, too excited. His hand is shaking, thrusting the toy in-and-out, in-and-out. He can't breathe and all he can feel is the toy touching parts of him that he wished real, hot flesh could touch.

 

He thrusts one more time, hand making it to bottom-out and forces the bulbous knot situated at the root of the toy in with one sold push.

 

He's pushed to the edge with thoughts of a certain brown-haired alpha. The mess against his chest causing a strange satisfaction in him. He purrs, gently stirring the toy in little circles, messaging his prostate with soft, probing motions.

 

Jensen sighs, he definitely needs to get laid. Rolling over so he rested on his stomach, he let that warm, fuzzy yet strangely artificial feeling of being knotted fill him.

 

Then it was gone, and he felt emptier than ever. Angrily, he ripped the toy from his body, howling with pain-pleasure as it's ripped from his reddened hole.

 

He shouldn't think of his engaged best friend like this. Shouldn't think of him at all, only as a brother-- a best friend. The image of Jared's laughing face holding Genevieve tightly in his embrace is what compels him to to take a shower, feeling dirty and empty and lonely.

 

The cool water pulsed down in heavy streams, cooling down his heated body, but also sending him into a frenzy of frustration.

 

It's not his fucking fault Jared's as straight as Jensen is gay. Not his fucking fault that Jensen's a pathetic little masochist that loves someone that won't ever look at him. He's through pining after a person that won't even glance in his direction.

 

Which is a lie, as Jared's always looking at Jensen. Always touching him, brotherly touches that scream love and affection. He just isn't looking _at_ Jensen. Not the way he wants.

 

He wants the little crowfeet around Jared's eyes crinkling up at him, as a soft, heartfelt smile graces his features, and Jensen disregards the fact that he saw that beautiful face while Jared was tucking a stray strand of hair behind Genevieve's ear. It fucking hurt.

 

But he was done. He was done not being wanted, not feeling loved. He was going to find himself a nice, strong, broody alpha that would love him like he wanted.

 

* * *

 

“Misha!” Jared's honey sweet voice calls after his coworker, forcing Misha to make an about-face to look at him.

 

“Hey Jared, good job out there today.” And Misha means it. It was Jared's best take in a while, and Misha's happy that Jensen was out today. He would be crushed to know the reason he's doing so well is because Genevieve was sitting to watch today. In Jensen's seat.

 

Jared grins brightly, “Thanks man! Anyway where's Ackles?” He asked, bouncing almost nervously and shifted his eyes back and forth as if scanning for Jensen.

 

Misha blinked at him. It didn't even seem like he was worried or even cared about Jensen's absence judging by his performance today.

 

“Y'know, Ackles? Real freckly and about--” Jared pauses and makes a gesture to about how tall Jensen is, if Jensen was a tiny imp, “yeigh tall?” He grins widely.

 

“I know who he is, smartass. He didn't call you?” Asks Misha, it was weird that Jared didn't know. Jensen called him first, over Misha about everything. If he wasn't happily mated to Vicky, he'd almost be offended.

 

Jared seems troubled by this. “He called you?” He asks hesitantly, as if he was wary of crossing a boundary.

 

“Yeah, which is weird since he always calls you first.” Misha replies, almost rubbing it in. Jared's been so caught up in Genevieve, he doesn't even look at Jensen anymore.

 

“Oh, maybe I didn't pick up.” His voice didn't sound very convincing at all. “So why's he out? Is he sick?” Jared asked worriedly.

 

He had no right to be worried. No right to treat Jensen like this when it was more than clear that Jensen loved him. “Why the fuck would you care, Jared? All you've done lately is hurt him.” Misha yells angrily, Alpha instincts rising in him. Jensen was pack. He'd protect Jensen to the end.

 

“Misha, I have no fucking idea what the hell your talking about. Jensen's my best friend, I'd

do anything for him.” Jared's lip was curled around sharp canine teeth, shoulders hunched and knees bent in the signature defensive alpha position.

 

It hit him then that Jared was just an ignorant asshole. He didn't see the look Jensen gave him every time he looked at Genevieve. Never saw the hurt look Jensen got whenever he ditched Jensen to pick up the phone for his wife-to-be. Never paid attention to him, which was almost worse.

 

“Oh, you ignorant little fuck.” Misha breathes, shoulders relaxing, anger slipping out of him. Jared gives him a look.

 

“'Fuck are you talking about Misha?” Jared demands, and Misha near rolled his eyes. The blue-eyed alpha crosses his arms over his broad chest.

 

“I'm _talking_ about the fact that you never fucking realized all this time that Jensen loves you. Really loves you.” Misha snaps, raising his eyebrows at Jared.

 

Jared looked stunned. “I love him too. Wait, Mish-- you sure? Like _like_ like?” Jared's voice was low, a tad louder than a whisper.

 

“Yes, dumbass. _Like_ like.” Misha replies, huffing lightly.

 

“Where is he? Is he okay? Oh-my-god I need to find him. Tell him. Where's my ph-” Jared's eyes showed no sign of the panic he was no doubt feeling.

 

“He's in heat, Jared.” Misha whispers, and Jared's head snaps up. “Heat?” Jared demands, halfway through dialing Jensen's number.

 

“Yes heat, and I'm going with him to _The Sun_ to find him an alpha that might actually treat him well. And fuck him till he can't walk.” Misha smirks as he sees Jared's eyes darken at the thought of Jensen getting fucked by a different Alpha. Being filled with another Alpha's cum. Being filled with another Alpha's baby.

 

“ _The Sun?_ The fuck you are, Misha.” Jared damn near _growled_ at Misha, eyes growing darker and darker as time bore on.

 

“Umm, yes I am, dickhead.” Misha said in a rather silly tone, as if talking to a little three-year-old.

 

Jared's eyes flash with anger. “No. You're. Not.” He punctuates each word with a step closer to Misha, till their pressed chest-to-chest and Misha can smell the coffee on Jared's breath.

 

Misha forcefully pushed Jared away from him. “Yes I am, Jared. You have no fucking right to have any claim to Jensen, not after you strung him on for so long. He actually thought he had a chance with you, and then you fucking called him to be your best man. You have a fiance Jared. Let Jensen have his happy-ever-after too.” Misha's voice was commanding, but soft and fatherly, his 'alpha voice.'

 

Jared's eyes recoiled at the mention of Genevieve. “No, no, no. This is all so wrong. I got with Genevieve cause I fucking thought Jensen was asexual. Never brought home any alphas, never showed and interest in going out.” Jared begs, voice wavering and shaking.

 

Misha hesitated, then checked his phone. “I'm supposed to go meet Jensen at the club now anyways, I'm 'protecting his omega sensibilities'.” Misha grinned at that, staring pointedly at Jared, “You wanna come? And I swear, if Jensen and you do get together, you hurt him, you fucking die.”

 

Jared nods furiously. “Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

The club was packed with people. Just a giant sea of people in the darkness, smoke pumping through the entire establishment. The smell of pheromones and sex sent his cock pushing against the confines of his Sam Winchester jeans he never bother to change out of.

 

The smell of sex and alphas and omegas was heavy enough to recognize most of these omegas were in heat. Heat.

 

Grinding on each other, withering on the dance floor as a hypnotic beat pulsed through the speakers was Jensen. With 3 other alphas.

 

Jensen's eyes were closed in pleasure, head thrown back on one of the Alpha's. He was dressed in _extremely_ tight leather pants and a little black wife beater.

Jared saw red. He ditched Misha and made a bee-line to Jensen, forcefully tugging on Jensen's arm till he moved away from the alphas.

 

“We're going home. Now.” Jared grabs onto the random alpha grinding on Jensen's hip a good few meters away.

 

“Jared, leave.” Jensen said angrily, shoving past him and walking back to the dance floor.

 

That's when he smelled Jensen. One whiff sent Jared into a certain euphoria that can only be caused by Jensen. Not Genevieve.

 

Jensen was fertile. He was in heat, when his body got so needy to be impregnated it made him dizzy with lust.

 

“No, Jensen. We're going home.” Jared said commandingly, in that same tone that his father used to make him eat his vegetables.

 

“No, you don't understand. I'm in heat. I can't, not like this. Need an alpha. Need to be fucked.” Jensen babbled incoherently and Jared realized just how hard this heat was taking its toll on Jensen.

 

His cheeks were flushed, eyes glazed and throat bared. “I'm an alpha, Jensen. I'll make it all go away.” Jared murmured tugging Jensen close, pressing Jensen's face into the crook of his neck.

 

Forcing him to scent Jared, Jensen took quick yet deep sniffs, calming down immediately. The scent wasn't just a scent of a verile alpha, it was the smell of home, of belonging, of _mate_ _._

 

Jensen curled one hand around the cloth of Jared's shirt, on his chest. Right over his heart. Jared just hugged him closer, feeling each other's pounding hearts.

 

They stood there together for god knows how long, peaceful despite the hundreds of bodies dancing around them.

 

Jensen snapped out of the daze first. “Wait, Jared, what about Genevieve?” He asked/demanded, pulling away sharply.

 

Jared just shook his head hopelessly, reaching for Jensen again. “She's never been what I want. Always been you, always, always, always. Let me touch you, need to touch you, Jen.” Jared's calloused hands were shaking violently, the heat affecting Jared's senses more than he thought possible.

 

“Promise me you'll never look at her again. Break up with her.” Jensen demanded, stepping into Jared's embrace anywas. “Never. Never anyone but you. It's done. You're it for me, Jensen.” Jared mutters heatedly into Jensen's ear, blowing a soft wind into it as well. Jensen grinned contently.

 

“Already did it. Called her. We're over, she's in love with some Tom guy anyways. You're it for me.” Jared repeats, pulling away to stare into Jensen's eyes.

 

Jensen, seeing only love and affection, tugs Jared close again. “I love you so much Jay. Couldn't see you, couldn't see you talk to her, tell her you love her. Couldn't watch you get m-married.” Jensen's voice was shaking, it wasn't till Jared felt a wet spot on his shoulder did he realize Jensen was crying.

 

“Oh, Jensen. I thought you weren't even into Alphas, only pretty little betas with big eyes. I couldn't take it, had to find someone to fill the void. I love you so much, couldn't see myself getting married to anyone but you.” Jared whispered sweetly, cupping his hands on his lover's face and rubbing the tears away from those stunning eyes before pressing a candy-sweet kiss to both cheeks.

 

“Take me home, Alpha.” Jensen purrs seductively. Jared's arousal was only strengthened with Jensen pulled so tightly to him, that perfect omega smell filling his nostrils like a drug.

 

Without another word, Jared was cutting through the crowd speedily with Jensen in tow. He pushed out the large glass door, taking a deep breath of the fresh, crisp Vancouver air.

 

He forgot completely about Misha, who still thought they were in the club.

 

Jared pushes Jensen gently into the shotgun seat of his car, pressing a kiss into Jensen's sweaty neck, buckling Jensen in. Safety first and all that.

 

Even with Jared turning the A/C on full blast, the car quickly became too hot, too fast with pheromones and Jensen's heat.

 

He was pushing 90 on the highway, eager to get home, to fuck his mate. “Jared.” Jensen's soft pleading voice was breathless and desperate.

 

Jensen was withering against the car seat, hand clutching the leather desperately. His cheeks were flushed to a rosy red, eyelashes brushing the freckled skin as his eyes closed in desperation.

 

“Need you.” and with that soft pleading tone, Jared immediately swerved over off the basically empty highway. “Jare, wha--?” Jensen was silenced with a kiss. Their tongues wrestled together, Jensen happily letting Jared control the kiss.

 

“Right here, baby. I'm right here, right here.” Jared made his voice sound like a promise as he pins Jensen to the car seat, kicking the lever that controlled the angle of the carseat. It was now as flat as it could go, Jared pushing Jensen down with it.

 

“You smell so damn good” Jared whispers huskily into Jensen's ear, voice sounding like pure sex. The soft words sent shivers down Jensen's spine, right down to his hole that was quivering violently, needing something to fill it, and fill it now.

 

“I can't Jare- I can't.” Jensen moaned as he ground his cock into Jared's stomach. Begging him to grind back, do anything to ease the unsatisfiable itch deep inside him. Jensen's impossibly tight leather pants were tugged down to reveal his hard angry looking cock.

 

“No underwear, Jen?” Jared asked huskily, jacking Jensen's cock as he does so. Jensen choked on his breath, holding the head-rest of the car seat for support.

 

“You were really gonna let someone fuck you, weren't you. Gonna let some random stranger that would never be worth it fuck what's _mine._ What's been mine for years.” Jared pumps Jensen's cock faster, forcing more and more slick out his hole.

 

“Jared, no. Had to- had to make the itch go away. Couldn't have you, needed a cock in me.” Jensen's voice a crescendo as Jared played with Jensen's cock.

 

Jared's eyes were as dark as the leather Jensen's slick was pooling on.

 

“I'm gonna scratch that itch, baby. Never gonna need anyone but me.” Jared mutters, staring awestruck at Jensen's tight little hole spewing slick.

 

“Never needed anyone but you. Always been yours. Please Jare!” Jensen pleads, humping the leather seat in desperation.

 

Jared stills Jensen's hips with his own, grinding his clothed cock into Jensen's once, then the pressure was gone.

 

Jensen's eyes snap open. “What?” He demands, blinking up at Jared, who chuckled softly. “Just taking off my clothes, baby.” Then the pressure was back, except instead of the rough sensation of denim, he felt flesh, hot, beautiful alpha cock.

“Enough, Jared. My hole..” Jensen trails off, spreading his legs to give Jared the full view of Jensen's opening.

 

Jared didn't say anything, just trailed a finger behind Jensen's ball sac, circling the hole gently. “Don't tease me, Jared. You know I can't take it.” Jensen begs, forcing his hips down, trying to ensnare that teasing finger into his tight channel.

 

“I know baby, I'll fill this hungry little pussy.” Jared mutters, tracing around Jensen's hole with that one finger, before taking two fingers and ramming it in Jensen's hole forcing a choked moan out of that pretty mouth.

 

“Jare, Jare, love you so much. Harder! Harder! Fucking ruin me, Jared! I can take it, I can take it.” Jensen begs as Jared pumps those two thick fingers into Jensen's hungry cunt.

 

Jensen's legs were quivering violently against Jared's arms as he feels those calloused fingers ruthlessly plunder is boypussy. His stomach muscles pulsed violently and his toes curled with mindless pleasure. He was close, he could feel his balls draw up tight against his body.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he let Jared continue to play with his hole. “Jared. I'm close.” He whispers into Jared's ear, shuddering as Jared gives him one of his dark, brooding looks.

 

Jared hums, taking the hand not shoved up Jensen's ass to jack his cock. “That better, babe?” he murmured, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek. Jensen was past forming words as soon as that hand connected with his dick.

 

“Jared! I- I-” Jensen was beyond forming words, tears streaming down his cheeks and eyes squeezed shut. With a loud wailing moan, Jensen came, shooting long white ribbons on both of their stomachs.

 

Jared collapsed on Jensen's chest, hips supporting his weight so he doesn't crush his omega. “I love you, Jen.” The soft confession sent Jensen's heart beating wildly again. He looked up through his eye lashes to stare into Jared's eyes.

 

Even with a peaceful smile, Jensen started tearing again. “Oh, Jen. Why are you cryin'?” Jared's voice took on a Texas twang, hands still sticky with fluids coming up to cup Jensen's face.

 

“Never thought you'd love me. Only in my dreams, Jare. I always woke up right about now. So happy, I love you too Jare, so much. You're it for me, can't love anyone else.” Jensen whispers back, his hands coming up too to rest on Jared's.

 

Jared's eyes closed, but a huge smile tugged his lips up and deepened his dimples. No one talked for a while, listening to each other breath, hearts racing and adrenaline rushing through their veins.

 

When Jared shifted, his naked cock rubbed against Jensen's hip. The omega's eyes popped open, mischievous smile on his face. “Jared,” he purrs into his beloved's ear, hand snaking down to grab Jared's hard cock with a soft fist.

 

“Jen,” Jared moans, eyes snapping open as well. “We can still take care of this, baby.” Jensen emphasized this statement with a quick shake to Jared's dick.

 

“Fuck me, baby. I want it.” Jensen pleads, jacking Jared's cock in quick movements not unlike what Jared did to him.

 

Jared groans, pressing his face into Jensen's neck, nuzzling gently. “No, babe.” The sting of rejection forced Jensen to pause. “Wha--” Jared cut him off, “Want our first time together to be special. In a bed. I can wait baby, can wait for you. You're worth ever second.” Jared showered his Omega's neck in kisses.

 

“So sweet. You're so good to me Jare. You sure know how to charm a girl, baby.” Jensen's voice was husky and seductive, almost sleepy sounding. His hand picking up the rhythm and pulls Jared's cock till he sees the beginnings of the knot forming.

 

Jared was panting now, face red and sweaty, hips thrusting back into Jensen's hand. “Jen, I'm gonna--” Jared's voice stopped and his faced scrunched up in pleasure, showing an adorable button nose. His knot popped out, and he began coming, thick white ropes that didn't seem to stop.

 

“-Pop,” Jensen finished amused-sounding, “I see that.”

 

Jared continued panting hotly against Jensen's neck, Jensen's fingers circled the large knot, trying to get his thumb and middle finger to touch, but couldn't-- the shear girth of Jared's cock too thick.

 

“Here, baby, flip over for me.” Jensen whispered hotly, rolling Jared gently until he was on top. “Want a taste. Dreamed about this for forever, need to--”

 

With every word Jensen was trailing his fingers down Jared's body, tracing the line of Jared's 'V' line. “Yeah, Jen. Gonna suck up my cum like the slutty omega you are?” Jared cursed thrusting his hips up as Jensen's pouty pink lips connected with his dick.

 

“Mmm.” Jensen moaned around the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations straight down Jared's spent dick. Jared continued shooting long strings of come down Jensen's throat.

 

“Gonna milk me dry, Jen. Gonna suck me soft.” Jared mutters, hips moving in slow circles.

 

“Want it in me Jared, gonna feel so good to have your cum in me, I just know it. Wanna have your pups, Jared. Would love being pregnant. Want it.” Jensen said hotly, letting the remaining of Jared's come splash against his face, trailing from his forehead to his cheek.

 

Jensen crawled back up, straddling Jared's chest. “Want you pregnant too, Jen. Wanna see you fat with my babies, your perfect pecs-” Jared groped one of his pecs, thumb rubbing against a brazen nipple, “-swelling with milk for our kids. Want that. So much.”

 

All Jensen could do was moan his approval. “Let's go home. To a proper bed where you can tell me how beautiful I am and fuck me through the mattress.” Jensen grinned as Jared brushed his hand over Jensen's right cheek, smearing the left-over cum right into Jensen's pale skin like a lotion.

 

“Keep that on you, babe. Looks good.” Jared whispers, then sits up to press a kiss on both Jensen's cheeks again. “Love you.”

 

“You too, Jare.” Jensen mumbled back, chest filling with emotion again. The fluffy omega-home-maker feelings coming back. He's loved. He's wanted. And he's gonna get fucked till he's plump with a baby.

 

He's satisfied, he's the happiest he's ever remembered him being.

 

 

* * *

 

“Jared! Harder. Fucking harder!” Jensen moaned, hands pounding the muscled chest he never got to touch, only look at.

 

Jared jerked his hips faster and faster, his cock a giant red blur fucking in and out of Jensen. His cock being squeezed by Jensen's velvet tightness in ways Genevieve's pathetic beta-pussy could never.

 

Jensen's eyes were unbelievably green, the red flush on his cheeks bringing out the orange-y freckles on his cheeks, looking young and innocent even while having an alpha's cock fucking him breathless. “So beautiful, Jen. So beautiful and all mine.” Jared growled through gritted teeth, grabbing Jensen's hips and spreading his legs wider to plunder Jensen's slicked hole faster.

 

With a groan, Jensen came, pulling on Jared's hair harshly but still fucking himself back on Jared's cock. “Jared, come goddamnit! Need your come, can't survive without it.” Jensen begged thrashing violently until Jared's knot finally popped, shooting hot come into-- directly into his womb.

 

The soft warm fuzzy feeling was back in his chest like when he knots himself using a dildo, but so much better, so much more real. He feels sleepy and blissed out, taking a hand and resting it on his own bellybutton.   
  


“Can feel your come knocking me up, Jared, right behind my belly button. So good, so much better than using toys.” Jensen's voice is sleepy but heartfelt, wrapping his arms around Jared's chest, snuggling.

 

“Oh baby, won't need any toys with me. No suppressants either, never gonna need anything but me.” Jared whispered back, sliding off Jensen to come behind him to spoon him.

 

They were on the verge of sleeping, before Jared's phone started blasting 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears, Misha's ringtone.

 

“Shit.” Jared cursed, flipping it open, only to shove it back several meters when met by Misha's voice.

 

“JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?” Misha's voice wrung out in a loud burst.

 

“Umm, Mish, I'm with Jensen.” Jared replied nervously, rubbing Jensen's stomach as Jensen's soft laughter fills the room.

 

“Where? And Where the fuck is your car?” Misha demanded, and Jared's Adam's apple bobbed with Jared swallowing.

 

“Umm. We're at home. And I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear the details, man.” Jared said sheepishly, cringing waiting for the explosion.

 

“Ew, you nasty homo.” Misha snarked half-playfully, “So is Jensen a screamer?” Jared could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“Shut up Misha, and walk your ass home. I'm not fucking picking you up. I've got a _lover_ to attend to.” Jared grinned, circled his hip so his knot ground into Jensen's prostate. Jensen moaned breathily, not even paying attention to their conversation.

 

“Again, ew you nasty bastard. I'd tell you to go fuck yourself, but I suppose you have Jensen for that kinda thing now...” Misha's voice trailed off, snickering.

 

“Fuck off, Mish.” Jared snapped playfully, pressing the 'End Call' button.

 

“Misha?” Jensen's sleepy voice asked him.

 

“Yeah. Misha.” Jared mumbled back, petting Jensen's blond hair.

 

They're complete, wrapped up together without a care in the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write the ever-so-cliche plot in the fandom. Comment if you want a sequel or a timestamp and thanks for reading!


End file.
